Stockholm Syndrome
by Oilux
Summary: Male!BelarusXReader: You get kidnapped by Nikolai, as you are his new obsession.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Male!BelarusXReader: Stockholm Syndrome<p>

It was just a day unlike any other for you. You went through your usual routine, not changing a thing. You had no idea that he chose this day to execute his plan.

He was Nikolai Braginski, a man you had only met once. You were friends with his older sister, Anya. While Anya had told you countless times about how crazy he was, you never really believed it. He seemed normal to you.

You had met him one day when you and Anya were studying together at her house. Anya had told you to stay close to her, just in cast Nikolai showed up unexpectedly. The only reason why you weren't at your house was because you had forgotten your key, locking yourself out of your house for a few hours. You studied in her room for a few hours, and the more time that Nikolai wasn't there the more she seemed to relax.

Suddenly the door burst open. There stood one of the hottest guys that you had ever seen. You had to concentrate on keeping your jaw from hitting the floor. He didn't even glance at you though, his focus was solely on his sister, Anya.

"Big sister~ Marry me, marry me, marry me…" Anya looked like she was going to have a panic attack. The chant sent shivers down your spine.

"Нет! I won't marry you!" Anya screamed, pushing Nikolai down to the ground and rushing out of the room. Nikolai was up in a second, but Anya slammed the door after her, making Nikolai run straight into it. He fell to the ground unconscious.

You let out a startled gasp and rushed to his side, gently placing one of your hands on his forehead. He didn't seem to notice at all, he must have been really out. You gently placed your other hand on his heart, trying to see if he was even alive. You breathed a sigh of relief when you felt his heartbeat. You leaned down over him, getting a good look at his face. He had such beautiful pale skin, matching his pale blonde hair. You wonder what color his eyes were. You gently ran your hand across his cheek, taking in the feel if his skin.

Suddenly it dawned on you what you were doing. You jumped back, your face going red. Nikolai still didn't stir. You let out the breathe you didn't realize you had been holding. You looked at his face again, wondering when he would wake up.

As if he heard your silent question, his eyes snapped open, revealing violet colored eyes. He needed only a moment to take in the situation around him, and before you could blink you found yourself pinned to the floor, with him on top of you. You blinked in surprise, but did nothing to get him off of you. You just stared up at him. Nikolai stared back down at you, his eyes never leaving yours. All of the sudden he was gone, and you were left alone on the floor wondering what had just happened. You ended up gathering your stuff and leaving for home, deciding that Anya was probably still too busy hiding to come back and study.

After that day things started to change, subtle as they were things did change. Anya was happier and claimed that Nikolai left her alone, you noticed that some of your things had started to go missing like your IPod and a couple of knick knacks that you had. You shrugged it off, thinking that it was nothing. You also felt like you were being watched but you shrugged his off as well, figuring it was just paranoia.

While you never talk to Nikolai again after that day, you just couldn't seem to get him out of your head. After that day you met him he apparently decided to start showing up to his classes. He had almost all the same classes as you. The two of you never talk, but you did catch him staring at you a couple of times.

Now you on your way to the store like you did very Saturday. As you walked you didn't really pay attention to what was around you, you just tried to keep track of how far away your destination was. You mind began to wander to Nikolai like it always seemed to do. You began to wonder what it would be like to talk to him, it seemed like he was always alone, everyone was just afraid to talk to him.

Abruptly you felt someone grab your arm. You were pulled out of the street and into an alley. You struggled, but whoever was holding you pinned your arms to your side, holding you in a secure grip. Still you struggled, trying vainly to get away. You opened your mouth to scream but something clamped over it. It smelled funny, so you tried not to breathe it. Eventually instinct took over and you took a deep breath from the foul smelling cloth.

The last thing that you saw before you passed out were people walking through the streets, not knowing that less than ten feet away you were in danger.

_Ты мой цяпер, (name)..._

* * *

><p>Russian:<p>

Нет -No

Belorussian:

Ты мой цяпер -You're mine now


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>The layers of sleep faded slowly. The first thing that you noticed was how comfortable you were. You were lying on something extremely soft, that seemed to fit to your every curve. You burrowed deeper under the covers, trying to go back to sleep. That small movement though made your entire body ache, especially your head. You clutched at your head trying to rid yourself of the headache that you were sure was going to become a migraine. Slowly, as to remain as possible, you moved so that your head was slightly above the covers, only to burry yourself right back under them. Even though someone had drawn the curtains in the room it was still too much for your headache. Slowly you fell back asleep.<p>

When you awoke again it wasn't nearly as bright, signaling to you that night had fallen. Your head didn't hurt anymore, but your movements felt sluggish and drugged. You looked around the room you were in, only to have your eyes fall on the nightstand next to you. On it was a glass of water. As soon as you saw it, your throat felt parched, like you hadn't drunk anything in days. You grabbed the glass and drowned half of it in one gulp, even though it was a bit stale from sitting there for a while, it was still one of the best things you had ever had.

Suddenly, you sat straight up, ignoring how your body ached in protest. Where were you? You had no idea where you were, or how you had gotten here. You stood up, trying not to have a panic attack. Your legs felt like jelly, but they held you up. It all came crashing back down to you. Walking to the market, getting pulled into the alley, and the funny smelling liquid. You had to get out of here, who knew what kind of creep grabbed you?

You stumbled to the door, praying that it wouldn't be locked. It wasn't. You didn't know where you were, but you knew you had to find a window or a door leading outside. Besides the sounds of your footsteps, the entire house was silent. The first thing that you encountered was a staircase leading downstairs, and you hurried down them. They lead straight to the living room, which had the front door. You let out a sigh of relief, and ran straight to it, leaning all of your weight against it. You pulled on the handle, but it didn't move.

There was a bang behind you. You turned quickly, staring at your captor.

"Nikolai…" You breathed.

He smiled at you, moving closer. You pressed yourself close to the door, trying to make yourself as small as possible. His smiles sent shivers down your spine, but you tried your best to not show how scared you were.

"Where do you think you're going (name)?" He leaned down until he was level with you. Placing his hands on the wall around your head, trapping you in.

"I-I was just leaving." You tried to sound brave, but your voice sounded weak even to you. Nikolai smirked.

"We can't have that, now can we?"

Nikolai leaned in and brought his lips down on yours. You stiffened in shock, unmoving. He bit down on your bottom lip, and you snapped back into reality. You slowly brought your hands to his chest, and shoved him as hard as you could. He, not expecting it, fell back onto the ground. You stood there, still pressed against the door. Your hand was over your mouth, eyes wide and entire face red.

You looked down at Nikolai and recoiled a bit. You had never seen him look so mad. He got up slowly, still staring at you. Slowly he got up, but he didn't take a step close to you. Nikolai walked over to the wall opposite of you and punched a whole straight through it. You jumped at the action, wrapping your arms around yourself. He immediately looked relaxed, but you were shaking with fear.

Nikolai looked back at you, and recognition of what he had just done clicked in his violet colored eyes. Slowly he walked over to you, as if he was scared that you would run away if he moved to fast. You slid down to the floor as he walked closer to you, trying to make yourself as small as possible, hiding your face in your knees. Nikolai gently grabbed you; even though you struggled he pulled you into his lap, trying his best to comfort you. You stiffened up and tried to get away, but he held you firmly.

Eventually you started to relax and let him comfort you, even though you were still scared of him. After what seemed like hours you felt yourself drift off into sleep.

'_Maybe Anya was right…'_ That was your last thought before you fell into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>You awoke to the feeling of arms wrapped around you. You snuggled into them for a split second before you jolted awake and realized the situation you were in. You were still kidnapped, and you knew that it was Nikolai who was holding you. Lucky for you, he was still asleep. Somehow you managed to wiggle your way out of his arms without waking him. Nikolai moved a bit and mumbled something in Belorussian as you finally escaped his grasp, but he didn't wake. You stayed absolutely still for a while, trying not to make a sound as you made sure he was completely asleep.<p>

As quiet as a mouse you made your way over to the door, and exited out of the room. You let out a sigh of relief as you made it through, but you didn't let yourself celebrate victory just yet. It was dark outside; it was probably around the middle of the night. You found your way to the living room and this time instead of just trying to open the door you stared at it, trying to find the lock. It was a simple lock, one that you had obviously overlooked when you last tried to leave. With a simple click the lock was undone and you left the house without a second thought.

As soon as your feet hit the sidewalk you started running. You didn't care that you had no idea where you were you just know you had to get away. Quickly though you felt horrible, being that the only thing you had had to eat or drink since you had woken up was water. You pushed to keep going though, knowing that this might be your only chance to escape. Quickly you came across a group of men, and you were torn between keep running or taking your chances and asking them for help. Still internally debating you didn't even notice one of the men come right up to you, fixing your dilemma for you.

"Hey sweet cheeks, looking for some fun?" You gulped nervously, wondering how to respond. You shook your head furiously at them.

"Please you have to help me-" You let out a yelp as one behind you slapped your ass. You blushed, suddenly realizing that you were surrounded.

"Oh we would _love_ to help you." Your heart started to quicken even more as the men surrounded you from all sides.

"You don't understand, please I need help." You tried again, but the men just laughed at your distress.

"Don't worry babe were going to help you all night long." The man stepped in front of you, the shadows covering his face making him even more menacing looking.

You ran right at him, taking all the men by surprise. You pushed him to the ground and started running all over again, except this time your captor was right behind you. You could hear them shouting at one another, and their footsteps hitting the ground behind you. Your legs were shaking and your lungs felt on fire, but you just kept running, knowing that if you stopped your fate would be even worse. Soon you could only hear your own breathing and how much it hurt to breath. You started to slow down, knowing that you could keep his pace forever. Abruptly you felt someone grab your arm and you were thrown to the ground.

"Couldn't run forever, could you bitch?" Your head hit the ground with a sickening crack, you groaned and didn't get up.

"My friends will be here any second, why don't we have some _fun_ until they get here…" You could barely hear him.

There was a heavy weight on you. You still felt light headed from hitting your head; you let out another groan, trying to push the weight off you. It was like trying to lift a thousand pound weight off of you. You felt coldness brush your stomach and it was like you were suddenly brought back into reality. You tried to get the man off, but he was still too heavy. You felt his hands creep higher to your breasts.

"Get off!" You shout, he just laughed.

"Come on babe, don't be like that." His hand groped your breast, the other one you could feel begin to edge across your mouth. You shoved to away, trying to give out one last shout for help.

"Nikolai! Help me!" The man's hand clamped over your mouth in anger. You were still trying to get him off of you, but at the same time you were wondering why you had shouted Nikolai's name. He had kidnapped you so why did you call for him?

You heard shouts come from others, and you guessed that his so called friends had finally arrived. You still struggled, but you felt other men grab your arms and legs, holding you down. Your struggles grew dimmer as their hold increased. Then the man on top of you suddenly slumped down, going totally limp on top of you. An instant later he was gone, and you were staring into the furious eyes of Nikolai.

The other men had let go of you, and were slowly started to back away. You pulled your shirt closer to you, realizing that it had been ripped. You sat up, looking at the man who had been previously been on top of you. He was dead, bleeding from a stab wound in his back. You gasped when you saw the bloody knife in Nikolai's hand. You looked back up at Nikolai just in time to see him charge at the rest of the men, killing them all in less than a minute. You just sat there on the ground shaking, waiting for him to come back. You didn't even have the strength to try to run away again.

When Nikolai came back he was covered in blood, but he looked a lot less angry. If anything he looked a bit concerned. You slowly stood up in front of him, still holding your shirt to your chest. Nikolai opened his arms, and with a cry you let yourself fall into them, taking comfort in him. He scooped you into his arms easily, letting you cling to him.

"Never leave again, (name)." With no strength to disagree, you just nodded into his chest, burrowing your face into its warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I know it's short, but I have many things planned for it in the future.

* * *

><p>After that night you stuck to Nikolai like glue. He didn't seem to mind at all, sometimes you would even catch him smirking when he thought you weren't looking. For a while after that you would jump at every noise, and you were constantly looking over your shoulder. Nikolai was more than happy to let you cling to him when you were scared or had nightmares, and every night he would sleep in the same room as you.<p>

You had begun to have nightmares after that night. There were two specific ones that seemed to plague you. One was the men attacking you, except this time Nikolai didn't come to your aid. The other one was you would get attacked by the men and Nikolai would save you, but he wouldn't just kill the men, he would kill you as well. The dream Nikolai would always claim that it was a punishment for leaving him.

"_Never leave again, (name)._" It was the same words he said the night he saved you, but it was an entirely different context. He would whisper it right before he stabbed you in the dream.

You would wake every night in tears, sometimes you would even wake screaming. And every night Nikolai would be right there waiting to comfort you. You would cling to him and cry, trying to forget the dreams that plagued your mind. He would stay awake with you for hours. Soon he would just climb into bed with you at night. You never protested against him, part of you was too scared to find out what would happen to you if you did. Every night he would crawl into bed with you, pulling you into his strong arms. After a week of this your nightmare's started to stop. It was slow, but eventually your nightmares went from every night to once a week to a couple times a night.

When the nightmares stopped, you had been too scared to tell him to leave. Truth be told you kind of liked having him there every night.

Though in a part of your mind you knew that Nikolai still didn't trust you. Part of you said that he only stayed with you every night just so that you couldn't try to escape again. This was only enforced by the fact that whenever he left he would lock you in your room until he got back. Truth be told though escape was the last thing on your mind. If he had found you once then he would find you again.

Why bother escaping when he would just find you again?

You started to do things around the house, anything from cooking to cleaning. You quickly learned that Nikolai couldn't cook very well, so you decided to start cooking the meals. With every passing day Nikolai seemed to realize that you had no intention of going anywhere, so he would leave you alone for longer periods at a time. He would even let you go outside, as long as you were with him of course.

Nikolai started to touch you more though. Whether it was brushing his hands across yours or actually hugging you, he always seemed to be touching you. It was as if he was afraid that if he wasn't constantly touching you then you would disappear. At first you would flinch at the contact, but then you got used to it, even welcoming his touch.

You couldn't help but wonder though, if his same rules about marriage would apply to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>You had managed to lose track of the days. Time just didn't seem to matter to you anymore, even though every day had settled into a routine. Every day you would wake up and make breakfast for Nikolai, then clean and make lunch for later. Then Nikolai would leave for reasons that he never told you and you would busy yourself with exploring his house. You hadn't found anything interesting, though in one room you did find a lot of books. It surprised you; you never would have pegged Nikolai as one that liked to read.<p>

Without looking at the clock, you knew it was about time for Nikolai to get home. You started to go downstairs to prepare dinner (one time you hadn't and he attempted to cook, well let's just say that he was almost as bad as Arthur). Just when you reached the top of the stairs you heard the door open. You stopped dead in your tracks; there was someone else with Nikolai, a woman.

"It's good to see you again, brother." That was Anya.

You were frozen in your spot, entirely unsure of what to do. Do you go down and make yourself known? Do you stay and listen? You were still debating with yourself when they continued.

"It's good to see you to, big sister. So, why did you want to visit?" Nikolai's voice responded back, you were still frozen in place.

"Well things have been changing lately. (Name) is still missing, the economy is still bad, but maybe the most different, you are acting so differently."

_Wait, wait, wait. Of all the things that are bad my disappearance is the least of her worries? I thought we were friends._ You thought.

"What do you mean differently?" Nikolai's voice snapped you out of your mini rant at Anya.

"(Name) is still missing?" He said it so calmly, like he had no idea that you were just right upstairs. Anya must have nodded because you didn't hear her before Nikolai's voice came to your ears again. "How long has it been now?"

"Almost a month now." Your thought froze again as you realized just how much time had passed. You wondered how your family and other friends were doing without you.

"Do you think that they will find her?" Nikolai asked Anya.

"No, everyone stopped searching a while ago. She isn't missed." You had to cover your mouth so that Anya didn't hear your chocked sob.

_I thought people cared about me_. You thought to yourself.

"I thought you two were, what's the word, friends?"

"No, maybe she thought so, but really I was just going to use her." The words cut right into you, stabbing your heart.

"I see." Nikolai said, he sounded sad but that could have just been your imagination.

"So tell me brother, why have you been acting differently?" Anya spoke up again after a bit of silence. You were still standing at the top of the stairs, listening in.

"I don't understand."

"You have been less threatening to other people, you're nicer to Yuri, and it's been a month since you asked me to marry you." You never realized how blunt Anya could be before.

"I thought you didn't like me asking you to marry you." He simply said.

"It's not like you though. Plus my boss was thinking, with how hard the economy is and everything, that it wouldn't be such a bad thing if we got married." Your jaw dropped. Even from the top of the stairs you could feel the sudden tension in the room.

"I'm not going to marry you, big sister." You flinched at his tone. It was the same tone that your dream Nikolai would have right before he would kill you.

"Wha-" Nikolai cut her off.

"I think you should leave now Anya."

You heard footsteps head towards the front door. This was your last chance for who knows how long to make yourself known. You could take two steps and have Anya see you and get away from this place you had been trapped for almost a month now. Yet you couldn't move an inch.

You listened as Nikolai shut the front door. As soon as you heard it shut it was like the spell had lifted and you could move again. You headed down the stairs, trying to act as if you hadn't heard a word of what just happened. Nikolai was leaning against the front door, a look of discontent on his face.

"Welcome home, Nikolai. I'll start dinner." You smiled at him, despite how on the inside you were still upset over your lost opportunity and over what you had heard.

As you got things out of the cupboards, and food out of the fridge, you felt arms wrap around your waist and you felt yourself being pulled against Nikolai's strong chest. He buried his face into your (color) hair, taking a deep breath. He gently kissed your neck, making shivers go down your spine.

"я табе кахаю." Your brows knit together in confusion, and slowly you turned around in his arms until you were face to face with him.

"What?"

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nikolai watched you sleep, looking so peaceful. He felt no regret about taking you, he knew that you would be better off with him. He could protect you. He could make sure that you were his and only his. Stroking your hair in time with your breathing he thought back to everything the two of you had been through.

_Nikolai searched through the streets, desperately trying to find you. Who knew what could happen to you when you weren't around him. He didn't live in the best neighborhood, and he was worried that something terrible had happened to you._

"_Nikolai! Help me!" Nikolai tore down the street, taking the knife out of his pocket. He turned the corner to see you there, surrounded by other men._

_Nikolai saw red. He didn't remember killing them, he just kept thinking _how dare these men touch what is mine_. Then when it all ended Nikolai was left standing, panting and looking down at your shaking figure. Nikolai had never been so scared in his life. _

The thoughts about that night still haunted Nikolai. He held you closer, and thought about happier times, like just last night.

_"я табе кахаю." Your brows knit together in confusion, and slowly you turned around in his arms until you were face to face with him._

_"What?" _

_"I love you."_

_You looked at him in surprise and shock. What were you going to say? Sure you did have feelings for him but you were still a prisoner in a way. Gently you reached up and placed your hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes to see if you really meant it. Nikolai looked back at you, his stare unyielding. You knew he meant it. _

"_I love you to, Nikolai." _

_Nikolai picked you up and spun you around the room. You let out a small laugh, holding onto his shoulders. When Nikolai placed you back on the earth you looked up to see a smile on his face, not one of his crazy smiles but a small genuine smile. Ever so slowly he leaned down and gently kissed you. It wasn't dominating like you would think, but short and sweet. You gently kissed back._

That memory made him happier than he had ever been with Anya. Nikolai had also known that day that you were right upstairs when Anya had come over, and he had wanted you to listen to everything that Anya had to say. Nikolai had wanted you to know that she wasn't really your friend, but he hadn't known that people had stopped searching for you.

When he first saw you, he thought that you were going to be like everyone else, just scared of him. Then it just seemed like you weren't, you talked to him, despite what he knew his sister had told you about him. He knew that the moment he found out that you weren't afraid of him that you would have to be his.

You would be his, and no one else's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>You hummed lightly as you made breakfast, trying to finish cooking before Nikolai woke up. Quickly enough you were done cooking and you took it up to Nikolai, who was still sleeping peacefully. Putting the tray of food on the nightstand next to him, you gently moved some of his messed up hair out of his face, watching as his eyes slowly opened. He smiled at you, before sitting up. You placed the tray in his lap.<p>

"Morning Nikolai." He nodded in response and ate his breakfast is silence, something obviously on his mind. You just waited in silence.

"(Name), let's go out today and get you some things." He said suddenly. You looked at him in surprise.

"Outside? Are you sure?" Nikolai nodded and started to change out of his pajamas and into regular clothes.

An hour later, the two of you were headed down the street and to the mall. Nikolai had found you some of his sister's clothes that she had left from when they all stayed together. They were a bit big but fit you well enough. Nikolai placed his arm around you waist, holding you close to him. You were still in shock that he was taking you outside his house. You found yourself barely raising your eyes from the ground, but with every step you and Nikolai took, your confidence grew. Once Nikolai had reached the mall, you found yourself able to look ahead. You and Nikolai entered the mall, one that you were familiar with, and stopped.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked suddenly. You looked up at him. He had never seemed so tense before.

You gently took his hand and led him to (favorite store). There you got a few pairs of pants and a couple new shirts. The entire time you were there though Nikolai didn't let go of your hand, as if he was afraid that if he let you go for a second then he would lose you. Sometimes he would grab things off the shelves that he liked, and you would accept it without question. Who knew he would have such great taste anyways? There were still necessities that you needed though, and you ended up taking him to Victoria's Secret. You almost giggled at him mortified expression.

"You can wait outside if you want." You said, letting go of his hand. In a second his expression hardened and he grabbed your hand again, giving a firm shake of his head.

The entire time you were in there he didn't life his eyes from the floor once.

After the two of you left Victoria's Secret, it was about one in the afternoon. He took you out to eat, and you were just happy that you didn't have to cook. It was a nice quaint little restaurant that you wouldn't mind going back to again. Afterword's Nikolai took you back to the mall, because you said you needed to get a few other things. You went into the general store to get shampoo and conditioner, along with some groceries. You told Nikolai to go and get the groceries you needed while you got what was left. He looked so unwilling, but then conceded when you said you needed to get some very 'feminine' products.

You walked down the aisles slowly, taking your time just because you could. You looked through the shampoos and conditioners, wondering which one was best since they didn't have the brand that you normally got. Holding two bottles next to each other, you couldn't tell the difference between one bottle and another. With a sigh you eventually just picked a random one, placing the other ones back on the shelf.

"Can't decide?" A male voice came out from behind you. You jumped about a foot in the air, letting out a little squeal. You turned around to see a man, wearing the store uniform.

"Um, ya. I don't know what to get." The man smiled at you.

"I would suggest the one you just put back. It would be a lot better for your hair type." You nodded in thanks, and the man went on his way. You grabbed the other bottle, only to see it gone.

"Huh?" You looked around and saw Nikolai standing right next to you, holding the shampoo bottle you were going to get.

"Ah! Nikolai, I was just going to go and find you. A nice man helped me out." You smiled.

"I saw." Was Nikolai's short reply. You looked at him concerned but didn't say anything as he paid for everything and took you home.

Once the two of you got home, you put down all the bags with a sigh. Your arms were tired from the weight of them. You sat down carefully on the couch, your legs sore from walking around so much. Nikolai didn't move from the doorway though, he just stood there silent as he was the entire walk home. You knew something was wrong.

"Nikolai? Is something wrong?" You asked tentatively. You didn't want him to get any more upset than he already was.

"Who was that man?" He asked harshly. You thought for a second before you registered what he was talking about.

"You mean the one from the store? I think he was a worker there. I don't know him." Nikolai relaxed a little when you said you didn't know him but he still looked upset.

"I don't want you talking to other men." You gaped at him.

"I couldn't help it, he talked to me." You retorted back.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you!" Fury burned behind Nikolai's eyes. Despite every bit of your mind saying take a step back, you held your ground.

"He wasn't looking at me any way, he was doing his job. You can't stop me from talking to other men Nikolai." The words poured out before you could stop them. Something in Nikolai seemed to snap. Nikolai quickly took a step forward, and before you could do anything grabbed you neck, slamming you to the wall. Your head spun, and you grabbed his wrist, trying to get oxygen to flow back to your lungs. Nikolai just tightened his grip though.

"You are mine (name), and no one else's. You will follow my rules, understand?" You weakly nodded around his hand that was still clamped around your throat. Once you nodded he let you go, and you crumpled to the ground, coughing.

"Good, (name)." He said, leaving you there still coughing on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>You remembered your position in Nikolai's house after that. How he had still kidnapped you, and how he was still so much stronger than you. He never apologized for chocking you, and he pretended like it had never happened. The only thing that kept you convinced that it really did happen was the slowly fading bruises on your neck. You rubbed at them constantly, as if that would make them disappear faster than they were.<p>

You had gotten your first taste of freedom though, and you wanted more. You began to ask Nikolai to go with him to more places, and surprisingly he had said yes. He never did let you talk to anyone, but it wasn't like you tried to though. Whether it was going to get the mail to going to the store, you always wanted to go with Nikolai, and he was more than happy to let you go with him. There was a world meeting coming up, you begged for days to go with him, and after much bargaining and pleading he said yes.

Now was that time, you were so eager to see all your friends, even if they had stopped looking for you. You had been friends with other people besides Anya, and you had missed them terribly while you had been with Nikolai. He held your hand in a tight grip as he led you through the winding halls to where everyone had been waiting for him to show up. You stared at the ground as you walked nervously anticipating what they would say.

"Stay quiet, I want to see how long it takes them to see that you're there." Nikolai said, before he pushed open the door.

No one noticed the door opening. Alfred was busy shouting about how he was the hero and everyone needed to listen to him, Francis and Arthur were strangling each other, Feliciano was going on about past, and Ludwig looked about ready to burst. You giggled a bit at the sight, how you had missed this. Everything froze though when you laughed. Everyone turned to where you and Nikolai were standing at the door. You clamped your hand over your mouth, while Nikolai gave you a look.

"(Name), love is that you?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence. You meekly nodded, looking at the floor.

"You're back!" Alfred shouted before he ran over and grabbed you around the waist. You let out a surprise yelp as he spun you around the room, making you really dizzy. Nikolai looked as if he was about to murder someone.

When Alfred finally let you back on solid ground, you stumbled a bit, trying to regain your sense of balance. Suddenly everyone was around you, asking questions like where you had been, why you were with Nikolai, and if you were okay. You didn't know what to do, should you answer them or try to find Nikolai and have him answer for you? After a couple more seconds you figured that the safer bet would be to find Nikolai. You saw him still standing at the door, looking as if he was going to leave. Pushing your way through the crowd you made your way over to his side, taking his hand.

"Have you been with him all this time?" Arthur asked. You nodded, standing behind Nikolai.

"Well come on, I'm sure your family is worried about you. Lord knows we all have been." He said, trying to get you away from Nikolai.

Nikolai growled. "She's mine." He said, wrapping an arm around your waist. Arthur started to look concerned, along with the other guys.

"Brother, did you kidnap her?" Anya suddenly spoke up, coming forward from the depths of the crowd. Your face darkened at the sight of her, remembering what she had said about her. Anya came closer to you and Nikolai. "I'm your friend (name), let's go catch up."

"Ah sister dear, why don't you tell (name) all that you have told me about her?" Anya looked scared.

"She doesn't have to, I already know. But do tell Anya, how were you going to use me?" Anya took a step back at your tone, while Nikolai looked proud.

"We all have explaining to do though, don't we? Like, why you all stopped searching only after a few weeks? You all should know her family isn't around anymore (ya that's right for some reason your family isn't around anymore), why did you al stop looking?" Nikolai said, his smile becoming more manic by the second. No one answered him.

"I thought so. (Name), I have something to ask you though." You looked up at him, still upset over the words being spilt.

Nikolai got down on one knee in front of you. "(Name), marry me." He said, showing you a beautiful diamond ring.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><em>Nikolai got down on one knee in front of you. "(Name), marry me." He said, showing you a beautiful diamond ring.<em>

You stared down at the man kneeling in front of you, wondering what you next step would be. His eyes were pleading for you to say yes, yet when you looked around at everyone in the room they all seemed to be saying no. Nikolai had kidnapped you and hurt you, but there would never be any question about where his loyalties would always lie. And in a way he had shown that he that he cared about you a lot, and he just didn't know what to do sometimes. Then again he was really possessive, and saying yes might mean saying goodbye to some of your guy friends. You bit your lip, trying to think of what to say. Your thoughts were swimming around in your head.

"Nikolai…I…." The world turned black around you.

"(Name). (Name) can you hear me?" A voice came out through the darkness, and you blurrily blinked your eyes open.

Nikolai leaned over you, concern in his eyes. Everyone else was in a circle around you, also looking as concerned as they could be. Your head pounded lightly with a headache, and you couldn't remember what you were doing here on the floor. Nikolai gently picked you up, setting you on your feet while making sure that you didn't fall back down again. Looking into his sad eyes, your mind snapped back into reality. You remember everything.

"Yes! Nikolai I'll marry you!" You cried out, breaking the silence in the room. Everyone looked at you in shock as you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him into a kiss. Nikolai gladly kissed back, an uncharacteristic large grin on his face.

When the two of you finally broke apart, Nikolai slipped the ring into your third finger. The entire room was still silent, but some people looked happy, seeing as you seemed happy. Soon other girls surrounded you, asking things like when it was going to be and what kind of dress you were going to wear. You tried to answer as best you could, even though you literally just got engaged. The other men surrounded Nikolai, offering congratulations and pats on the back. Nikolai looked uncomfortable under all the attention, but you were loving it right now. Elizabeta started to pull you out of the room, talking about going dress shopping and other plans. Nikolai tried to follow, but you gave him a smile, and he relaxed.

"(Name) this wedding is going to be amazing. Roderick can do the music and Feliciano can do the catering, but don't you worry about a thing. You just worry about getting yourself ready." You let Elizabeta carry on as you followed behind her, enjoying the calm and eagerness of your friend.

Meanwhile Nikolai still had the other men around him, and he was still uncomfortable. They talked about who was going to be their date and what the wedding would be like. Nikolai tried to leave to follow you, but Arthur caught his arm.

"Ah, ah, old chap. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Arthur said, pulling him back into the group. Nikolai grumbled, but knew that he wasn't going to be able to get away soon, so he just waited.

"I thought that was the night before the wedding." Nikolai grumbled to himself, but no one heard him. Not too long after that the guys drug him out to get a tuxedo.

You walked with the girls to the nearest dress shop, and it didn't take you very long before you found the perfect dress for you. They went and bought you jewelry and accessories, and matching shoes that fit your dress exactly. Nikolai got a plain black tuxedo, and Arthur lent him some of his gold cufflinks. He looked so handsome, and you had never looked so stunning before. Through the entire time you were with the other girls though, one thought kept going through your head.

_Do I really want this?_

Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Invitations for the wedding went out the day after you got your dress. It was a bit fast, but you really didn't mind too much. The only objection that you had was that no one allowed you to see Nikolai while the wedding was getting prepared. Roderich was preparing the music, his piano and violin ready for use, the Italian brothers were preparing the food of all the greatest food they could make, and Elizaveta, who was also your maid of honor, was doing all the decorating. All that you had to do was wait until the day of the wedding.<p>

Before you had anticipated the date was there. Everyone was rushing around trying to make last minute details perfect. You sat in the bride's room, nervously waiting for the moment when you were to go down the aisle. Eliza was pulling you (hair color) hair into a beautiful hairstyle, making it exenterate your features.

"Something old…" She muttered to herself as she placed an old gold bracelet of yours on your wrist delicately.

"Something borrowed…" She muttered as she pinned a pink sakura pin that she had borrowed from Kiku onto the waist of your dress.

"Something new…" Eliza placed you bright white high heels at you feet, and you slipped them on easily.

"And something blue." She finished, tying a blue sash into your hair, which accented your (eye color) eyes.

"Your all ready (name)." Eliza said brightly. You smiled nervously back at her.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Your confidence grew a bit more at her concerned tone.

"Yes. Yes I am ready." Eliza placed your veil over your face. You could see out, but no one could see your features.

"Don't let Nikolai lift your veil until it's time to kiss, okay?" You frowned at her request, but complied anyway.

"It's time! If we don't hurry we'll miss your que!" Eliza grabbed your arm and hauled you up not to gently.

The two of you arrived outside the hallway Eliza took her bouquet and handed you yours. You looked around for Germany, as he was the one that was supposed to be giving you away. You saw him exactly where he was supposed to be, looking about as nervous as you were. Gently he took your arm as the doors began to open. For such a strong man you couldn't help but notice how gentle he could be.

Everyone stood as you began to walk down the aisle. Kiku bowed when you passed him, and Feliciano looked about ready to cry. Nikolai looked scared, but he also seemed happy to finally be getting married. When you and Germany finally reached Nikolai, Germany took your hand and placed it in Nikolai's, all while giving Nikolai a glare that said 'don't screw this up'. Nikolai didn't even see him though, as his eyes were focused totally on you. You smiled lovingly at him, even though he couldn't see your face.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" The priest began. You stopped listening, waiting until he said the part about the 'I do's'.

"Now do you (name) take Nikolai to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." You said confidently.

"And do you Nikolai take (name) to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Nikolai's voice radiated with strength.

"Then unless we have any objections I now pro-"

"Wait! I object!" The entire audience gasped in shock as the voice rang through the quiet church.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"Wait! I object!" The entire audience, including you and Nikolai, turned around to stare at the person who shouted out. There, standing tall and proud, was Arthur. Half the audience looked like they expected this, while others were as surprised as you. He was blushing from all the stares but glared at Nikolai, who looked about ready to kill. You on the other hand were so confused.<p>

"I object as well." Anya said, breaking the silence. Nikolai was the one in shock now, while you were angry now. Kiku pulled out his camera to record the entire thing.

"Come on little brother, do you really want to marry her?" Anya asked, stepping into the aisle way. Arthur moved forward as well.

"(Name), I've always loved you, so you really want to marry this man? I mean he kidnapped you for Pete's sake!" Arthur and Anya were standing in front of you and Nikolai.

You looked from Arthur to Nikolai to Anya, wondering what was going to happen next. You had never seen Nikolai look so confused and torn before. He hadn't even let go of your hand, and you were already starting to panic. Is he going to go with Anya? He had wanted to marry her for the longest time. Oh God, what do I do? You thought to yourself. Shakily you let go of his hand.

"It's okay Nikolai. If you want to be with her you can." You chocked on the words, but they still came out clearly. Nikolai turned his stare to you.

"I don't want to be with her though. I want to be with you." Nikolai said.

He let go of your hand, and gently lifted your veil. He stared at how beautiful you were, with your hair done up and make up set just right. To him there was nothing that could rival your beauty. He cupped your cheek, and gently leaned down to kiss you. It was wonderful, his lips molded perfectly with yours. When it was over tears started to fall down your cheeks, and Nikolai brushed them away gently. Out of the corner of your eye you say Francis dragging Arthur out, and Germany, Prussia, and Alfred dragged a very mad Anya out as well.

"Well since the drama is over, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Nikolai pulled you into another kiss and the church rang out in applause.

The reception was just as wonderful. The food was great, Francis was behaving, and you even got Nikolai to dance with you a few times. It was magical in your every opinion of the word. When it was time to throw the bouquet, you threw it over your shoulder only to watch as it landed into the arms of a very disgruntled Italian. It made him blush as the tomatoes he loved so much. Romano spent the rest of your wedding hiding from Antonio and muttering curses about him.

The cake was tall and white, and the best that you had ever had before. You were surprised when Kiku told you that it was Ludwig was the one who made the cake. You didn't say anything, and instead let Ludwig enjoy being anonymous. Many men asked you to dance, but you declined all of them, in favor for your dances with Nikolai. He also wouldn't let you do the tradition with the garter.

Yet at the end of the night Nikolai took you home to really make you his.

* * *

><p>This was the final chapter. Except you get a lemon sometime soon.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

It's the final and lemon!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Nikolai picked you up gently into his arms, carrying you as a bride should be across the threshold. You face flushed from both anticipation and nervousness. Elizabeta had made sure that you were prepared for this day in more way than one. Hopefully this time though no one would be bold enough to interrupt you and Nikolai during this special time. Gently he placed you on the bed, leaning over you.<p>

Nikolai slowly lowered his head, giving you a sweet and almost scared kiss. When the two of you broke apart he looked so nervous, as if you were a bird that would fly away at the slightest movement. You smiled at him, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay right now. That really you were just as inexperienced as he was, and that tonight was going to be okay. You brought your hand up to cradle the back of his next, bringing him down into another kiss.

"Nikolai…I love you," you said in between kisses. He moved on from kissing to your jawline and neck.

"I-kiss-love-kiss-you-kiss-to," he said in between kissing your neck.

His lips and teeth abused your neck, leaving red marks and sparks of pleasure down your spine. You moaned, bringing your hands to entangle themselves into his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. You reached down and began to pull at his tie, quickly removing both it and his jacket. Nikolai unlaced your dress, leaving you only in your lace underwear that Eliza graciously provided you with. Nikolai admired your body, drinking in every inch of it with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes.

"You're beautiful," he said, hands roaming your stomach.

Reaching up, you began to unbutton his shirt, and quickly tore it away when you could. It happily joined your dress on the floor. While you unbuttoned his shirt, he reached up and let your (hair color) hair down to fall to your shoulders. You ran your hands sensually up and down his chest, trying to memorize every bump and curve. Nikolai ran his hands across your sides as well, slowly moving to your back and unhooking your bra and exposing our breasts to him. Gently he brought his hands and started to rub your breasts, making you moan gently.

"Oh…Nikolai…." you moaned out as he began to play with your nipples, rubbing and making each bud even more sensitive than it already was.

When he lowered his mouth onto your breast, you squirmed underneath him. His other hand went and held your waist in place, limiting your movement. Once he was done abusing your breast he moved onto the other one, giving it the same amazing treatment. You were going even crazier. You reached up and fought with his belt, trying to get it off.

"Nikolai…I need you. Now," you said in between pants. The belt finally came off, and you threw both it and his pants to the side where it landed in some part of the room. Nikolai looked down at your blushing and panting figure, and nodded swiftly.

Nikolai stripped you of your panties, leaving you fully exposed to him. He slowly reached down, never taking his eyes from your face, and brought his fingers down to your sacred place, rubbing your clit. You gasped, and moaned into his touch, rocking your hips into his hand. Then without warning he pushed one finger inside you. It felt strange, but it started to feel better after a moment or two. Then he added another finger, scissoring them to get you ready.

"Nikolai, please no more teasing," you moaned out.

Nikolai reached into the nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube. Releasing his very hard member from its confines he slathered it in lube, making sure he had more than enough. Then placing himself at your entrance he slowly pushed into you until he reached your barrier. You nodded and he thrust into you, breaking your thin barrier. You wince, tears quickly forming in your eyes from the pain. Nikolai stayed as still as could, trying to make you as comfortable as you could. He knew the pain would pass quickly. When you shakily nodded your head, Nikolai started a slow but constant pace. It felt weird and there was still a bit of pain, but it quickly gave way to pleasure. Before you could even guess you were reaching your peak.

"Oh Nikolai I'm so close…"

"Me to."

Nikolai thrust deeply and harder than he ever had before, hitting your g-spot. With a scream you came, and your walls clamping down on Nikolai's member was too much for him, and with a cry of his own he came as well, spilling his seed inside of you.

"I love you (name)," he said in a drowsy voice as he pulled you closer to him.

"I love you to," you managed to say before you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
